Dulce Reencuentro
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Continuación de Dulce Castigo de Fanderichie... En medio de su guerra contra Kira, Near decide que Mello no debe arriesgar su vida... "Te quiero"... Había estado inconcientemente esperando esa respuesta. ESTA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL SUMMARY XDDD


Hallow!! Acababa de subir un FF en XXXHolic, y me posteó alguien con el nickname más genial!! "Mello's Chocolate" OwO... Entonces, se me ocurrió un FF de la pareja... Sólo que... alguien ya había ocupado una de mis ideas... así que hize este nuevo FF como una continuacion a "Dulce Castigo" de Fanderichie!! OwO... Espero que no le moleste x-xU... De todos modos... es necesario que lean primero ese FF si quieren entender uno de los delirios que manejo casi al final de este x-xU...

Bueno, me dejo de rollos:

-"bla bla"- (diálogos)

-"_bla bla_"- (delirios mentales)

'bla bla' - señalamientos

y creo que es todo!! n-n...

Reviews PLZ!! n-n

* * *

**Dulce reencuentro**

by: Shawan Krisvett

**Atención:**  
Este fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

Continuación de Dulce Castigo de Fanderichie

¡¡Disfrútenlo!! x3

* * *

Near sonrió. Unos días antes su ex­-compañero se había introducido a su guarida y ahora era su turno. No era que debiera probarle algo, o que se creyera mejor, sólo… quería compartir puntos de vista con él.

A decir verdad, cuando empezaron la investigación eran sólo unos niños y la parte más dura de todo eso le correspondió al rubio, quien tuvo que hacerse de un nombre y reputación para formar su 'ejercito' ahora destruido.

-"¿Le propondrás que se una?"- preguntó Lester conduciendo el auto; desde su llegada a Japón, el albino no habría salido por ninguna razón, sin embargo lo que tenía que comunicarle a Mello debía ser muy importante.

Near no respondió, su corazón daba saltos exorbitantes dentro de su cuerpo… A pesar de que creía conocer muy bien a su 'adversario', no sabía que reacciones podría tener en ese presente… seguramente le golpearía por haber salido y luego lo obligaría a retirarse… pero igual quería intentarlo.

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño Motel, no muy lejano a la ya sabida 'casa de Yagami'. Near tomó una maleta y pidió a Lester que lo registrara, como si realmente fuera un huésped; subió las escaleras, dejó su maleta en su habitación y se dirigió a los aposentos del rubio, no sin antes aclarar a su compañero.

-"No hace falta que me acompañes esta vez. Volveré en una hora…"-

Caminó tímido en el pasillo y no mucho después paró en seco frente a una puerta. Respiró hondo y antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando entre ver a un chico de cabellos rojizos y lentes, con un cigarro en la mano.

-"Sucede algo, Matt?"- Preguntaron desde el interior. Matt levantó su pistola.

-"Near"- Susurro Matt. Near no se inmutó… realmente esperaba que Mello hubiera conseguido otro compañero de trabajo… aunque, si era el chico frente a él, le daba envidia.

La puerta se abrió aún más y por ella se asomó un rubio incrédulo.

-"Matt… Déjamelo a mi"- Sutil manera de decir, lárgate y déjanos solos.

Mello no dijo nada y justo cuando el pelirrojo se había alejado unos cuantos metros, alzó la mano y propino tremenda cachetada al níveo dejándole los dedos marcados.

-"No debiste salir"- Dijo y, contrario a las predicciones de 'N', lo dejó pasar.

El albino no decía nada, sólo vagaban sus ojos de un lado a otro examinando y sin poder evitar, de repente, hacer especulaciones sobre la relación entre ambos jóvenes que habitaban ahí.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Mello fue directo al grano. Y se acercó peligrosamente al níveo empujándolo levemente con la mano hasta dejarlo contra la pared.

-"Quiero que dejes la investigación de Kira"- Dijo el otro sin titubeos. Si debían ser directos entonces lo harían.

-"Ya sabes mi respuesta"- Continuó el rubio con su voz fría mirando fijamente el labio inferior de su ex-compañero y pasando por ahí su dedo índice. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de 'N'.

-"Y tu sabes que si sigues metido en todo esto podrías acabar muerto…"- el albino no subió la voz, pero dejo entrever –aún en su tono neutro- su inconformidad.

-"¡L dio si vida para resolver este misterio! ¡Por qué nosotros deberíamos dejar de hacer justicia!"- Mello era el que no podía quedarse callado.

-"Justo por eso, ¡YO! Soy el sucesor de 'L'… tu no tienes nada que ver"- A veces le dolía ser tan directo… pero el rubio no entendía razones.

-"Si no tengo nada que ver… entonces ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!"- Y lo golpeó… eso pasaba cada que alguien irrumpía la tranquilidad mental del rubio, de repente recibía un golpe.

Near toco instintivamente su labio inferior sin mostrar absolutamente ningún sentimiento en su rostro, estaba sangrando. Eso llenó a Mello de rabia, quien atrajo a la cabeza del níveo hacia la suya y le propinó un beso… tremendo, salvaje beso, en el que mordía sin piedad la misma herida que acababa de hacer. ¡'Quería escuchar a 'N' gritar! Y quitarle esa expresión exánime de la cara… verle llorar, suspirar, meditar… cualquier cosa que no fuera esa estúpida seriedad que había sido su despedida de Wammy's House, así que no separó el beso –que incluso fue correspondido- hasta que Near sacó un gemido… nada silencioso, por que lastimaba su herida.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Near, tocó nuevamente su labio y su expresión había cambiado, estaba visiblemente confundido y sonrojado. Entonces Mello sonrió.

-"Si te quiero"- Musitó el rubio dejándose caer –sentado- en una de las camas y de repente todo volvió a la memoria del níveo.

_-"Wammy's House. Labio abierto… Castigo con Mello… 'Tu no quieres aceptar lo que sientes por mi…. Te quiero'"_- Near había esperado años esperando inconscientemente esa respuesta. Del día de su primer castigo y luego de eso… cada vez que se quedaban solos Mello se encargaba de volver a abrirle el labio con otro beso, cada vez más salvaje, marcando al albino como suyo… hasta que se separaron.

-"Yo creí que si me negaba… tu no te expondrías"- Musitó nuevamente Mello desde la cama, refiriéndose a la petición de ser sucesores de 'L'.

-"Y yo creí que si continuaba, tendría la oportunidad de volver a verte"- Al final, Near seguía siendo el ganador.

Near se acercó a Mello y acarició la cicatriz en su rostro, el rubio se limitó a bajar la vista… todo eso era muy peligroso para ambos…

Otro beso… más sutil, en el que el rubio aprovechó y recostó el níveo sobre la cama, y comenzó a descender por su cuello con pequeños besos y mordiscos… a decir verdad a Mello le encantaba ver esa cara de Near.

Al principio el albino se dejó llevar, pero al momento en que el rubio empezó a desabotonar su pijama recordó un detalle… el detalle que le abrió la puerta.

-"Llegará tu compañero"- Dijo reincorporándose para quedar sentado.

En el lenguaje de Near significa 'No debes hacerlo porque estas con otro, pero no estoy seguro ¿Son pareja?'

-"Él no duerme aquí… solo somos compañeros de trabajo"- Rió ante la nueva mueca de 'no-estoy-seguro-pero-creo-en-ti' del níveo.

Near despegó un poco su mirada del rostro del rubio notando el reloj tras de él… había pasado más de una hora.

-"Me tengo que ir…"-Dijo levantándose, Mello también se puso de pie y le dio un fugaz beso.

-"No pienso dejar el caso…"- Sonrió torcido.

-"Tal vez podamos discutirlo más tarde… en mi habitación"- Que en lenguaje de Near significa 'Búscame más tarde para acabar lo que empezamos en tu cama'. Y se fue.

Mello sonrió de nuevo… esta vez le gustaba que Near tuviera la razón (1)

* * *

(1) _La razón respecto a que si seguía en el caso Kira podrían volverse a encontrar._

Weee!! 0w0... acabé!... espero que les haya gustado... A mi me gusta mucho la personalidad explosiva de Mello así que decidí plasmarla un poco aquí nn ... **tengo pensado hacer otro... sobre la visita nocturna!!** xDDD... pero eso lo veré dependiendo de que tanto les agrade y lo que me digan en sus REVIEWS!!

Bueno, es todo: Gracias por LEER!!

A Fanderichie por lo del labio -aunque ella no lo uso de la misma manera, mencionó su FF, así que tiene todo el derecho sobre esta historia- n-nU

A Mello's Chocolate porque tiene un nick que me incita xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bitez! lmL


End file.
